


Romeo and Romeo

by BlindPriestess



Category: The War at Home
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindPriestess/pseuds/BlindPriestess
Summary: When Kenny and Larry are separated by their fathers, they discover their feelings for each other. AU where Larry knows Kenny is gay already.





	Romeo and Romeo

After the fight between his and Kenny’s dad, Larry waited for the situation to cool down at home. His dad constantly kept trying to get his opinion and agree with him as he raged over his neighbors. Though he would usually try to defend Kenny’s honor when his dad insulted him, he secretly felt Kenny’s dad actions were over the line. Besides, there was no way to talk down or try and argue with his father when he was like this. Larry just nodded and yepped his way along until he could sneak upstairs under the excuse of doing homework. Larry has been sure to get Kenny’s attention as he was dragged away by his dad, miming to call each other later. The phone only rang for a second before Kenny picked up. 

“Hey, Larry!” He greeted happily, and Larry heart swelled with the voice of his best friend.

“Hi Kenny.” He returned, leaning back against his bed frame. “Can you believe our dads today? I can’t believe they won’t let us see each other over their dumb fight.” 

“Yeah, it’s so stupid!” He agreed eagerly. “I miss you so much already, and I know you needed help with chemistry homework today.” 

Larry groaned. “Thanks for reminding me. How am I supposed to do that by myself? It’s not my fault you’re like a genius.”

“Guess you’ll have to try harder, B plus.” Kenny teased. Larry laughed in return, and the two sat in silence for a moment  
.  
It’s just not fair, you know? It’s not like it’s our fight.” Larry sighed.

“Yeah, right? I felt like we’re in Romeo and Juliet or something.” Kenny suddenly became silent, and Larry sucked in a breath. He already knew his best friend had been gay for sometime, but Kenny had always denied his crush on Larry. It had taken a while for Larry to notice it to begin with, and only after multiple people had hinted at it did Larry notice the special way that Kenny acted around him. Nervous and giggly, and always finding a way for them to touch but acting too shy to do more. Larry breathed in again.

“More like Romeo and Romeo though, right?” He joked, anxious to hear Kenny’s voice after his slip up. After a pause, Kenny began to chuckle, and Larry felt relieved.

“Ha, true. Or what about Romeo and Julio?” They both cracked up, and settled into a comfortable silence. Larry turned an eye to the pile of papers waiting for him at his desk.

“Well, I got to go now. Can I call you tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Larry could practically hear the smile on Kenny’s face. He couldn’t help but grin too. They hung up, and Larry reluctantly walked to his desk.  
...  
The next day at school, both boys were glad to see each other again. Compared to how often they visited each other’s houses, it had been a while since they had been together. Larry dreaded riding back to his house where they would be forced apart again. As they both walked outside after school, Larry had a terrible idea.

“Hey Kenny.” He waited for his friend to turn his head, regarding him with a small smile. “What if I snuck you into my house today?” 

“What?” Kenny stopped walking, a shocked expression on his face. “You want to directly disobey your dad?”

With that Larry felt a rush of adrenaline. His father was always berating and insulting him, and the idea of rebellion made him feel good. “Yeah. He’ll never even know. I’ll just hide you every time he comes around.”

Kenny looked unsure. He was a well behaved kid, and disobeying any adult would be insane for him. But as Larry continued to plead with his eyes, Kenny slowly started smiling again.

“Okay, sure.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kenny was grinning now. They reached their bikes on the bike rack and began to ride home. When they reached Larry’s house, Kenny stashed his bike in his own garage, and followed him back to his front door. Kenny seemed nervous again, bouncing on the tips of his toes. Larry assured him his parents and siblings were out at this hour, and they hurried into the house and up the stairs. 

Kenny was laughing as they slung their backpacks on the floor. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.” He admitted as he sat on Larry’s bed. “It’s so badass!” 

Larry agreed, sitting down next to him. “We just have to be sure it’s not obvious, right? So we can put your backpack...” He glanced around the room, before shoving it underneath the bed. “There.”

“And what about me?” Kenny asked, looking at him expectantly. Larry looked around. Kenny was too big to fit under the bed with his backpack, and everything else was exposed except...

“We can hide you in the closet?” Larry offered, face burning with the irony. Kenny also blushed and looked away, but agreed nonetheless. 

“Okay!” Larry heaved back onto the bed. “What do you want to do first?” 

They played for a while, switching from cards to the computer and just talking casually. After a bit, Larry snuck downstairs to bring up some snacks, and they ate as they watched videos on Larry’s computer. Larry kept an eye on the clock through the whole time, and when his dad came home, slamming the door, Larry was quick to shove Kenny into his hiding place. Larry quickly rushed back to his spot to look like he was busy when his dad opened the door.

“Hey there, Larry.” He greeted awkwardly. Larry nodded in response. Their relationship had always been strained, but his dad looked more off than usual. 

“So, all those things I said about the Al Bahirs, you get it? I mean, it was an asshole move to just remove my own property right?”

Larry was quick to agree. “Oh yeah, I totally get it! No big deal!” 

His dad looked relieved. “Good, good. I just know you’re friends with that Kenny kid and...” Larry could see his eyes start to move around the room. He felt his chest tighten as he suddenly remembered the obvious way the cards were laid out for two, and the two plates at the desk. Dave’s face wrinkled.

“Kenny?” He called, and his best friend’s face peeked out from the closet, knowing he’d been caught. His dad gestured for him to come out and then grabbed his arm when he got close enough. Larry felt himself become angry with how rough his dad was treating Kenny. Kenny looked ashamed and sad as his dad dragged him out of his room with the reminder he wasn’t welcome in his house at this moment. 

Larry felt defeated. He still missed Kenny horribly, even if they just were together. It was a strange hollowness in his chest, a panging that psychically hurt. He decided to try to call Kenny again. It barely rang before Kenny picked up, voice hushed and hurried. 

“Larry, my dad is being really strict about talking to you. He’s really mad I was over there with you, and that I don’t have my backpack.” He sounded miserable, and Larry’s heart aches for him. 

“I’m sorry, it’s all my fault. I just missed you so much I could barely stand it.” He sighed.

“I miss you too.” Kenny admitted, silence filling the line. Larry twirled the curled line in his fingers for a moment. There were so many things he felt like saying, but his throat felt choked up. 

“Listen, Kenny I-“ Suddenly, Larry heard noise from Kenny’s side. It sounded like angry yelling in another language, which had to be Arabic. 

“No, Baba!” He heard Kenny yelped from a distance, and the phone was slammed back onto the receiver. Larry’s heart sunk into his chest like when he was on a rollercoaster looking all the way down. He knew that Kenny’s life at home had been difficult ever since coming out, but he didn’t know the full extent of it. Kenny was pretty secretive about it, almost embarrassed. But some days Kenny stayed at Larry’s house for hours, and it seemed hard for him to leave. Larry was worried, and he tried to ignore it but the thought of his friend in danger nagged at him more than he could stand. He remembered Kenny’s backpack still hidden under his bed, and retrieved it. 

Another stupid idea was forming in his mind, and he couldn’t stop himself. It was late at night, and he knew his parents were already in their room watching TV. His sister was out again, and his brother was having a sleepover at a friend’s house. He crept quietly down the hall, carefully climbing down the stairs, and out the door slowly. Larry climbed over the fence dividing their yards, and was grateful that the Al Bahirs didn’t own a dog. A lattice covered in vines lead up to the second story, and Larry knew which window was Kenny’s.

It was dimly lit, so Kenny was probably still awake, which was a good thing because Kenny was a deep sleeper. Larry flushed at this intimate piece of knowledge he had about his friend, and exhaled slowly. He tried to summon up the courage to climb the lattice, but the second his hands curled into the vines his bravery vanished. He knew he wasn’t an action hero, or even someone who could climb up this with ease and finesse, but his urge to check on Kenny kept him climbing steadily. Finally, his elbows latched onto the tile roof, and he pulled himself up, trying to ignore his heaving breath. The backpack on his back felt like a boulder strapped to him, but he finally was able to stand. Larry crept to Kenny’s window slowly, and peered inside. He could make out a figure on his bed. He knocked gently on the window, and the figure stirred. Kenny looked around his room confused, and when he saw Larry’s face at his window he lept up and rushed to the window. He opened it and leaned out, a mixed expression of his face made of confusion, anxiety, and happiness.

“What are you doing Larry?” He whispered, gray eyes twinkling. Larry realized they were wet with tears. Larry’s heart surged again, and he steadied himself on the windowsill. Their hands were close together, he realized.

“I had to make sure you were okay. Are you?” Kenny smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Larry pressed again. “What happened with you and your dad?”

Kenny’s breath caught on a sob, and he ducked his head to avoid Larry’s eyes. “He-“ Larry waited patiently for him to continue, heart breaking more every second. “He doesn’t want me to be around you. At all.” 

“What?” Larry asked. “Is this about the fight again?” 

“No.” Kenny’s voice hitched. “He knows I like you and now he knows I’m gay and he decided he was enabling me.” Kenny looked up, eyes brimming. “He’s even thinking of moving.” 

“Oh my god, Kenny, I’m...” Larry was shocked. The emotions running through his head blurred his mind, he couldn’t think straight. He was upset at Kenny’s dad, upset at his own, and terrified at the idea of not seeing Kenny anymore. But most of all he ached for Kenny, an emotion he couldn’t name. He was so distraught and sad Larry couldn’t help reaching out to grab Kenny and hug him, wrapping his arms around him like he could protect him from anything. Kenny continued sobbing into his shoulder, arms flung across Larry’s back and holding tightly. Larry rubbed circles into his back and tried to comfort him the best he could. Finally, Kenny’s hitching breath settled, and Larry could feel his soaked shirt from Kenny’s tears, but didn’t mind. 

Kenny chuckled, a raw sound after his breakdown. “You brought my backpack.” 

“Oh.” Larry suddenly remembered, letting go of Kenny to sling it off his back and hand it to him. “Yeah, it was the least I could do.” 

Kenny smiled him so warmly Larry felt like he was melting. A warm feeling spread all across his body, and the place where their hands still touched tingled. Larry took in his friend’s profile for a second. An impish, pretty face adorned with full lips and witty gray eyes. Curly brown hair that Larry loved to touch when he leaned on him. His olive skin was always soft to the touch, and his smiles could do things to Larry he didn’t even know could happen. A sudden realization hit Larry, and he swallowed thickly.

“Kenny.” Kenny looked at him in response. Larry breathed in. “Khaleel.” Kenny’s surprised face turned happy at his friend using his real name. Larry took it another step and grasped Kenny’s hands, now empty, into his. His were cool and soft compared to Larry’s sweaty and clammy ones, and he tried not to think about it, or the way Kenny’s face filled with a nervous elation. 

“I like you.” He looked at Kenny’s shocked face, and pressed forward. “Like, I love you Kenny. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it. I must have been such a shitty friend, and you liked me all along, and-“ He knew he was rambling, but Kenny just kept smiling, and leaned forward to sweetly kiss him. Kenny separated a second later to nervously judge his reaction, but Larry surged forward to kiss him again. It was an awkward kiss, as both boys had never been with any other person, but it was perfect anyways. 

When they separated again, Kenny giggled nervously. “I love you too, Larry.” His eyes were still tearing up, but this time Larry knew it was from happiness. Larry reached up to wipe them away, and Kenny leaned into his hand. They were silent for minutes, just reveling in holding each other, but Larry knew that he needed to head home soon. 

“Kenny,” he sighed, and Kenny just hugged him closer. “I gotta go.”

“I know.” Kenny replied softly. Slowly, they let each other go, but Larry grabbed his face before he stood up. 

“If your dad does anything to you, come to me. I will protect you.” Kenny’s eyes shone, and he nodded. Kenny reached up to close the window, and Larry snuck back home, heart both excited and depressed at the new feelings but of still being separated from Kenny.

Unfortunately, the best thing to do in this situation was to be honest. If it was just him, he would have kept everything to himself and dealt with it on his own, but now Kenny was involved. He knew he had to do something for his sake. Sighing, he knocked on his parents’ door.  
...  
The next day, Larry was so excited to see Kenny in school he could barely sit through his classes. The boys didn’t have any classes together, but saw each other in the halls a lot and rode to school and home together. Kenny grinned at him every time their eyes met, and Larry couldn’t help but grin back. His stomach felt fuzzy when he thought of Kenny, and the warm feelings absolutely overtook him. He was also anxious for the ride home tonight, hoping his dad followed along with the plan. The boys had to go into their respective houses because it was too risky to stay together, and couldn’t even call as Kenny’s dad patrolled the phone now.

Finally, after hours of anxious waiting, Larry’s dad came home. He didn’t come straight inside, which relieved him. He was sticking to the plan. Minutes ticked by, and he began to peer out the window. The two dads were talking to each other over the partition in the driveway, and he couldn’t make out any words. He went back to the couch and tried watching TV, but his stress still distracted him. Suddenly, his dad leaned into the doorway, yelling for him to get out there. He shot up, and rushed outside. Kenny was also outside, but kept behind his father’s back near the doorway. Kenny’s dad didn’t look happy or mad, a mixed emotion on his face, and his own dad looked strained as he began talking.

“So, Kenny’s dad and I have been able to resolve this whole fountain issue. It’s settled, it’s done, and you too are able to see each other again. And,” he pointed a look to Larry, whose throat closed. “You two can date, but don’t get crazy.” 

Larry felt like he was soaring, and he instantly leapt over the partition to embrace Kenny, who rushed up to meet him. His arms wrapped tight around his waist and he tearfully apologized for everything as Kenny did the same. He felt the happiest he had probably in his whole life, and he could only tuck his head into Kenny’s neck and ignore the world beyond his boyfriend’s touch.


End file.
